wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Swagger
'''Jack Swagger '''is a member of the RAW roster as of 2009. He is the first ever Money in the Bank winner, winning his briefcase in 2010 at WrestleMania, Swagger went on to cash it in and win his first of two World Heavyweight Championships. Career Debut (2009) Jack Swagger made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the RAW brand, he competed in the WWE Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Batista & Sheamus to determine the first WWE Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by Triple H. On the December 14th edition of RAW, Swagger faced and defeated Shawn Michaels in a contenders match for the WWE Championship, however after winning, the match was restarted and with interference from the champion Triple H, Swagger lost the match to Michaels. Making it uncertain who would face Triple H at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs for the championship. At the event, Swagger challenged Triple H for the championship, losing the match. Teaming with William Regal, Money in the Bank & World Heavyweight Champion (2010) On the January 18th edition of RAW, Swagger defeated D-Generation X in the main event, forming a new team with William Regal. The following week on RAW, Swagger defeated John Morrison to qualify for the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match taking place at February's Elimination Chamber event. At the event, Swagger failed to capture the championship, making it to the very end before losing to the new WWE Champion, Shawn Michaels. At WrestleMania, Jack Swagger won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, becoming the first superstar to do so, he was granted until July to "cash in" on any champion on any brand. At Extreme Rules, Swagger cashed-in the briefcase on Edge, who had just won the championship after being brutally beaten in the match, quickly hitting Edge with his finisher to become World Heavyweight Champion and successfully cash-in his briefcase. The following night on RAW, Edge won a contenders match to get a rematch with Swagger at Over the Limit, after which, Swagger struck Edge with the championship to stand tall and close out the show. The two faced off the following week in the opening match in which the winner would decide the stipulation for their upcoming title match, however, Swagger walked out on the match, causing the two to fight outside the ring to a count of 10. It was later announced they will face off in a Last Man Standing Match at Over the Limit. At the event, Swagger defeated Edge after attacking him prior to the match, causing a quick, one-sided match. At Fatal 4-Way, Swagger lost his World Heavyweight Championship, being eliminated second by the match, the match was ultimately won by Batista. On June 28th, Swagger faced former rival Edge in a match that would either see Edge qualify for Money in the Bank, or Swagger earn the right to choose the stipulation for his match with Batista at the same event. During the match, Swagger struck Edge with brass knuckles, however, due to distractions from Batista, Swagger still lost the match. At the event, Swagger defeated Batista to win back the World Heavyweight Championship after a pre-match attack on Batista. After the match, Swagger was attacked by a returning Ezekiel Jackson, followed by Sheamus cashing-in his freshly won Money in the Bank contract on Swagger to win the championship from Swagger. The following night on RAW, Swagger was booked to face The Celtic Cross in a tag team match with his partner William Regal, however, Regal was found unconscious backstage and so Swagger was made to compete alone. Regal later emerged alongside The Celtic Cross, forming the new faction The United Kingdom, the three defeated Swagger three-on-one. The following week on RAW, Swagger challenged Edge to a match after Edge stated that Swagger deserved what happened to him, before the match could begin, Swagger was once again attacked by Ezekiel Jackson. On August 2nd, Swagger once again faced Edge, with Jackson running in and attacking both men, after Swagger lost to Edge again, Jackson returned to the ring and began attacking Swagger. Edge turned and attacked Jackson, staring down Swagger as he left the ring. Championships and Accomplishments * World Heavyweight Championship (2-time) * Money in the Bank Winner (2010 - WrestleMania) * First ever Money in the Bank Winner Category:Superstars